mortalkombatfandomcom_pt-20200222-history
Havik
Havik é um personagem introduzido em Mortal Kombat: Deception. Histórico Mortal Kombat Deception/Unchained Havik é um clérigo do Caos. Não é bom, nem mau e suas idéias estão em constante discórdia, e ele se alia a quem o ajude a conquistar seus objetivos. Ele é bem conhecido em Seido (o reino da Ordem) como um causador de problemas, e é aclamado pela população de Chaosrealm como herói, onde forma uma aliança com o revolucionário Darrius. Ele se opõe a Onaga, que visa governar pela ordem. Sabendo que Onaga retornou e tem planos para reunir os Kamidogu, Havik começa a se preparar para por fim nos planos do grande Dragon King (Onaga. Em seu caminho, ele encontra Kabal seriamente ferido, depois de ter sido derrotado por Mavado. Curando os ferimentos de Kabal, Havik o convence a reerguer a glória do clã Black Dragon em nome da anarquia. Ele faz isso para espalhar o Caos em Earthrealm. Havik, acompanhado de Kabal e seus novos recrutas do clã Black Dragon, Kira e Kobra, exploram Outworld. Lá, Havik revela seus planos: atrair os guerreiros para a batalha contra Onaga, e, uma vez esse derrotado, atraír a atenção dos guerreiros para que haja tempo de Havik se aproximar do corpo de Onaga e obter seu coração, consumindo-o. Consumindo o coração de Onaga, Havik conseguirá o poder do mesmo: ressucitar os mortos. No final, Havik é vitorioso e usa seu novo poder para ressucitar o antigo imperador de Outworld, Shao Kahn. O governo de Shao Kahn é baseado em um turbilhão de destruição e tumulto, Havik se sente á vontade para dissiminar o Caos. Na versão do Gamecube, é revelado que Shao Kahn envia um clone para se encontrar com Shang Tsung e Quan Chi, então, possivelmente Havik ressucitou o clone de Kahn. No final de Kabal, ele mata Havik e fica com o coração de Onaga, vendo nele um recurso poderoso para o Black Dragon. Mortal Kombat: Deception: Vendo retorno de Onaga e os planos para unir os Kamidogus como uma possível ameaça ao "caos interminável da vida", Havik fez o seu caminho para pôr fim aos esquemas do Rei Dragão. Ao longo do caminho, ele encontrou Kabal gravemente ferido, que tinha acabado de ser derrotado pelo Red Dragon Mavado. Curando assim suas cicatrizes e lesões, Havik conseguiu convencer Kabal para restaurar a antiga glória que o Black Dragon clã possuía uma vez em nome da anarquia, algo que iria promover o caos no Earthrealm. Havik, junto com Kabal e seus novos recrutas do Black Dragon, Kira e Kobra, se aventurou em Outworld. Lá, Havik revela seus planos: atrair os heróis em uma batalha contra Onaga, e, uma vez que o Rei Dragão foi derrotado, depois disso Kira e Kobra tinha que derrotar ou distrair os vencedores da batalha tempo suficiente para que Havik pudesse chegar perto o suficiente do corpo de Onaga e consumir seu coração, que concedeu Havik a capacidade de ressuscitar os mortos. Ao consumir o coração, Havik atraiu os heróis até o Rei Dragão como o planejado, para que ele pudesse colocar os seus próprios planos em ação. Mortal Kombat Armageddon Ele foi visto na Spire de Shinnok (Espiral de Shinnok ), onde lutou contra Taven e foi derrotado. No entanto, uma vez que Taven deixou o Netherrealm, revelou-se ser uma ilusão que Shinnok tinha feito para testar Taven, juntamente com Sheeva e Kintaro. Mortal Kombat (2011) Havik aparece como um personagem cameo em Mortal Kombat (2011) no final de Noob Saibot. Mortal Kombat X (Comics) Capítulo 11 Em Outworld, Reiko conversa com uma PESSOA MISTERIOSA. O fracasso de Goro não foi de todo ruim e segundo essa pessoa, ele revelou a verdadeira fonte de todo o poder de Kotal Kahn. Reiko então olha em um livro escrito sobre a "Mágica de Sangue". Reiko diz que fez tudo o que o Clérigo mandou mas obter todas as adagas poderia levar anos para encontrá-las. Havik diz que já sabia onde todas elas estavam. Reiko pergunta ao mesmo sobre até quando ele teria que enganar Mileena para que o trono fosse definitivamente seu. Havik diz que quando as adagas fosse reunidas, Reiko não precisaria mais de Mileena e nem mesmo do próprio clérigo. Reiko seria mais que o imperador de Outworld, seria o DEUS DE SANGUE. Capítulo 12 thumb|Destaque para Havik em [[Throne Room|Shang Tsung's Throne Room.]]Em meio a floresta, Sonya e Johnny Cage olhavam o que Cassie Cage havia feito com Mavado, morto e segundo Erron Black, havia muitos soldados Red Dragon, levaram Jacqui Briggs e Cassie Cage e o deixaram para trás muito ferido para transmitir uma mensagem. Sonya Blade,D'Vorah,Johnny Cage e Reptile e todo o grupo escutam a mensagem de Erron Black pois eles estavam "convidados a irem para a ilha de Shang Tsung. Mas se Shang Tsung estava morto, quem estava na ilha? Reiko havia reivindicado o local com a ajuda de Havik, trazendo as garotas para o mesmo local. Ao lado de Reiko, Havik diz para eles aproveitarem a ceia que prepararam pois ela podia ser a última. Capítulo 13 thumb|left|Havik procede com seu plano.Então, o "Código de Sangue" começa a falar para Kuai Liang que Hanzo era o assassino de seu irmão e seu aprendiz também era uma ameaça pois os dois desafiam o CÓDIGO DE SANGUE e ordena Kuai Liang a matá-los. Kuai Liang já possuido pergunta se aquele era mesmo Hanzo pois não o reconhece sem o "fogo" em seus olhos. Kuai Liang ataca-os com gelo e Hanzo diz que matá-lo não iria trazer de volta as pessoas que o mesmo "matou" mas iria impedir de matar mais. Kuai Liang pergunta quem iria impedi-lo pois ele havia usado muito fogo do inferno para enfrentar o "Código de Sangue" e Scorpion estava ficando forte nele mesmo. Sub-Zero vê o fogo em Hanzo e então Hanzo se transforma em Scorpion. Scorpion pede para Takeda Takahashi entrar em posição pois o que controlava Forrest Fox e Raiden estava controlando Kuai Liang. Não importava quem estava controlando quem, pois Havik, em Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits estava certo de que teria a alma de Hanzo Hasashi e o Kamidogu sob a revanche de Sub-Zero e Scorpion. Capítulo 18 thumb|left|Destaque para Skarlet.Na ilha de Shang Tsung, Havik pergunta a Skarlet se ela havia roubado a adaga do quarto de Kotal Kahn durante o ataque shokan e por isso seria um ato ousado. Havik diz que Reiko foi sábio em escolhe-la. Skarlet diz que o clérigo domina a mágica do sangue e queria aprendê-la. Havik logo diz que Skarlet aprenderia mas primeiro teria que tomar o poder antigo que Cassie Cage possuía, um poder que pode ser tomado mas para extraí-lo, Cassie Cage que estava presa teria que lutar. Capítulo 20 Em Shang Tsung's Island, Skarlet e Jacqui Briggs lutavam sob a visão de Havik e Cassie Cage. Cassie Cage acorrentada pede para Jacqui Briggs fugir. Skarlet continua a combater Jacqui Briggs até que um golpe de joelho de Skarlet quebra a mandíbula de Jacqui Briggs. Cassie Cage se surpreende ao ver Jacqui Briggs caída pelo ataque. Cassie Cage pergunta porque Havik estava fazendo aquilo com Jacqui Briggs e ela. Havik idz que o pai de Cassie Cage era Johnny Cage. Cassie Cage o questiona o que Havik queria. Havik a responde que ele queria poder pois Johnny Cage havia derrotado um deus ancião e para um mortal isso era impossível amenos que ele seria de uma raça de guerreiros para opor aos próprios deuses, guerreiros os quais o poder é liberado quando aqueles que amam estão em perigo. Havik pergunta se a vida de Jacqui Briggs não era nada para Cassie Cage. Cassie Cage diz que não tinha o poder que seu pai tinha. Havik diz que talvez Cassie Cage tenha pulado uma geração ou talvez a mesma não tenha sofrido o bastante. Reiko chega então chamando por "Lord Havik" dizendo que estava de volta com o Kamidogu de Earthrealm. Havik diz que eles então só precisavam de mais uma adaga para transformá-lo no "DEUS DO SANGUE". Reiko questiona Havik sobre apenas mais uma pois eles tinham apenas duas e o ritual exigia as seis adagas. Havik diz que Raiden havia reunido três adagas para eles e o mesmo não sabia pois cada passo seu para tentar proteger Earthrealm deixa mais perto da conquista de Havik. Capítulo 21 Mileena conversava com Rain, este todo queimado por Kotal Kahn. Mileena diz que os shokans e seus aliados onis devastaram Z'Unkahrah sob o comando de Kintaro e eles nunca se renderão. Mileena acahava que naquela noite, Kotal Kahn estaria morto e a verdadeira regente de Outworld retomaria o trono. Mileena ainda diz que seus sacrifícios junto aos de Rain seriam válidos. Ermac chega chamando pela imperatriz. Mileena se exita e pergunta quem ousava interrompê-los naquele momento. Ermac dizia que tinha notícias urgentes de Z'unkahrah. Mileena se assusta ao vê-lo. Mileena pergunta se Kotal Kahn já havia perdido sua cabeça. Ermac diz que não e ele só não estava vivo como também sairia vitorioso pois contava com a ajuda do Black Dragon e suas armas dizimavam a horda shokan. Mileena se enfurece e quebra um copo. Mileena diz que precisavam atacar enquanto as forças de Kotal Kahn estavam exaustas da batalha. Mileena pergunta aonde estava Reiko e o Red Dragon. Ermac diz que eles não haviam voltado de Shang Tsung's Island. Mileena pede para os chamar naquele exato momento pois já passava da hora de Reiko cumprir o que ele havia prometido para a imperatriz. Muito ferido, Rain reage e pergunta aonde estava. Mileena diz que depois que Kotal Kahn o atacou, os soldados do Red Dragon trouxeram o corpo de Rain para descansar naquele local, na fortaleza de Mileena no vale Setiano. Rain logo pergunta sobre a localização de Reiko. Mileena logo começa a explicar sobre Reiko e Kotal Kahn mas Rain logo interfere dizendo que Reiko pretendia traí-la. Mileena se surpreende e pede para Rain contar tudo o que sabe. Rain diz que quando os Red Dragon trouxeram-no para o local, ele os ouviu falando que Reiko era apenas leal ao clérigo do caos Havik. “Havik” o conselheiro espiritual dizia Mileena. Mileena acreditou no que Reiko disse que a mágica do clérigo seria útil a sua causa e então a mesma confiou no general. Ermac diz que ele havia enganado todos eles. Mileena pergunta a Ermac se as milhares de almas que o habitam não identificou a verdadeira natureza de Havik. Ermac diz que a simples menção do seu nome causa agitação,dúvida e caos pois ele era um enigma. Mileena estava com certos problemas: primeiro Kotal Kahn e agora Reiko e ainda chamavam na de “paranoica”. Mileena então pede para Ermac reunir os tarkatans pois eles iriam fazer uma “visita” a Shang Tsung’s Island.Enquanto isso no templo de Kang,província de Henan na China, Hanzo e Takeda Takahashi estavam próximos de chegar ao seu destino. Takeda Takahashi olha para a estátua de Liu Kang e diz que Liu Kang era uma lenda. Logo pergunta a Hanzo se o mesmo já lutou com o shaolin. Hanzo diz que sim, no torneio de Mortal Kombat (2011). Takeda Takahashi pergunta quem venceu mas Hanzo diz que não foi uma luta tradicional. Takeda Takahashi pergunta se Hanzo havia perdido para Liu Kang mas o mesmo não responde. Takeda Takahashi continua a admirar Liu Kang e logo Shujinko aparece perguntando se aquele era mesmo o Mestre Hasashi. Hanzocomprimenta o mestre Shujinko. Shujinko dá as boas vindas ao templo de Kang e sabia que o mesmo tinha vindo a pedido de Raiden mas infelismente eles não poderiam entregar o Kamidogu do caos. Hanzo pergunta o porque pois os Kamidogus foram corrompidos. Hanzo diz a Shujinko que um mero aprendiz possuído “Fox” por um deles massacrou seu clã e quase o matou e se as adagas caíssem em mãos erradas não saberiam o que fazer, Shujinko diz que era por isso que o mesmo não poderia dar a adaga a Hanzo. Takeda Takahashi fica a observar. Shujinko diz a Takeda Takahashi e Hanzo que os Kamidogus já caíram em mãos erradas, as de Raiden, pois não podiam mais confiar nele. Shujinko não acreditava mas depois foi evidenciado pelo “Humilde Clérigo”. Logo Shujinko apresenta aos dois o clérigo Havik. Havik diz que esperava conhecer o Grande mestre Hasashi e Takeda Takahashi, filho de Kenshi pessoalmente. Hanzo logo se enfurece dizendo que já reconhecia o clérigo. Capítulo 22 Takeda Takahashi e Hanzo queriam atacar Havik mas Shujinko pede para que Hasashi se contenha pois Havik era um homem de "paz" e era um convidado dos shaolins. ele não era ameaça. Hanzo diz que Shujinko foi enganado pois Havik é um agente do "dêmonio do sangue".Havik diz que se ele conhecesse os seus ensinamentos, saberia que ele é apenas agente de si mesmo. Shujinko diz que a acusação de Hanzo sobre Havik era algo muito sério e o pergunta se ele tinha alguma prova. Hanzo então fica sem saber o que dizer. Hanzo logo diz que não mas a voz de Havik era algo muito familiar para o mesmo. Havik diz que isso não thumb|left|Havik e seu desfarce de "Earthrealmer".bastava pois aquilo tudo era um mal entendido. Logo, pede a Shujinko para que deixe Hanzo e ele conversar em particular. Shujinko aprova a decisão de Havik pois uma conversa civilizada era melhor do que uma luta. Shujinko então convida Takeda Takahashi a se retirar com ele. Takeda Takahashi pergunta se Hanzo tinha certeza e então Hasashi o manda ir com Shujinko.Havik diz a Hanzo que era somente os dois ali pois entendia porque o mesmo estava nervoso.Hanzo havia vindo de tão longe a mando de Raiden só para descobrir que o mesmo estava trabalhando para o inimigo. Hanzo diz que Raiden cometeu muitos erros mas traição não era um deles. Havik propõnhe a explicar que "um dêmonio" quer liberar o verdadeiro poder dos Kamidogus, poder esse que só pode ser obtido se reunir todos eles. Então as adagas vem sendo reunidas primeiro mas pergunta o que Raiden havia reunindo era apenas elas.Enquanto isso, Hanzo diz que pediu provas mas Havik só apontou verdades falsas e a conversa terminava ali. Hanzo então decide que o Kamidogu ficaria com ele e vai rumo ao mesmo pegar a adaga. Prestes a pegá-la, Hanzo vê que é apenas uma ilusão. Havik diz que o lendário Shujinko não deixaria uma arma tão poderosa como a adaga do Kamidogu a mostra. Hanzo diz que Havik deveria lhe dar a adaga. Havik diz que não estava com a adaga mas iria contar tudo a Hanzo a verdade sobre Raiden. Hanzo pede para o clérigo falar. Havik diz que Raiden é completamente corrupto pois foi ele quem o corrompeu. Havik então tira seu desfarce sobre sua boca dizendo que ele o corrompeu pois bastou usar apenas sangue e Hanzo seria o próximo pois Takeda Takahashi não poderia ajudá-lo. Capítulo 24 Hanzo com seu fogo golpeia Havik intensamente perguntando se ele havia massacrado o seu clã para thumb|left|Havik obriga Hanzo a escolher.provocá-lo.Hanzo após golpeá-lo muito, diz que o clérigo apenas assinou o seu próprio atestado de óbito.Hanzo torce a cabeça de Havik então e o deixa no chão queimando e sai daquele local.Havik se levanta dizendo para não sair pois não haviam terminado ainda. Havik diz que Hanzo estava segurando todo o fogo dentro de si pois lá no fundo ele tinha medo de se queimar. Havik um pouco desfigurado ataca chamas para cima perguntando a Hanzo o porque dele não deixar o fogo o controlar, o porque de ser um mortal quando se pode ser um agente do caos. Havik ainda diz que Raiden era seu boneco pois Outworld estava se auto-destruindo,Shirai Ryu era apenas poeira ao vento e logo Takeda Takahashi se tornaria um de seus escravos com o corte do Kamidogu. Havik então confundia a mente de Hanzo. Shujinko mantem Takeda Takahashi como refém sob Hanzo caído ao chão. Takeda Takahashi pede perdão a Hanzo pois ele não foi páreo para Shujinko e a adaga do Kamidogu. Machucado, Hanzo diz a Takeda Takahashi para não se preocupar pois nada disso era culpa dele.Hanzo diz que Havik havia vencido e o manda parar de fazer joguinhos para dizer o que ele queria. Havik diz que seria apenas "amizade",pois juntos o sangue o fogo libertariam os reinos da ordem e nenhum deus iriam comandar mais, apenas os dois,Takeda Takahashi era apenas uma garantia. Havik diz para Hanzo se render a sua natureza e ele libertaria Takahashi Takeda e ele poderia matá-lo ou ficar com ele, pois não era importante para Havik. Sob o kamidogu nas mãos de Shujinko, Takeda Takahashi pede para que Hanzo não faça o que Havik quer. Havik então dá um soco em Hanzo dizendo que esperar não era uma escolha, pois o fogo de Scorpion o porotegia. Após socos e chutes, Havik diz que mesmo que Hanzo queira morrer, Scorpion não deixará,mesmo ele chegando até onde chegou queimando tudo e a todos ao redor. Havik pergunta a Hanzo o que faltava e o que ele teria que fazer para Scorpion aparecer. Hanzo diz que teria que matá-lo primeiro. Havik responde dizendo que já imaginava a resposta do mesmo.Takeda Takahashi logo fala para Hanzo se levantar.Havik puxa os braços de Hanzo e o mobiliza pelo pescoço dizendo que aquilo era o seu Scorpion e então esquentaria as coisas.Hanzo diz para Takeda Takahashi que sempre há uma escolha. Takeda Takahashi começa a chorar dizendo não. Com um golpe perfurando os pulmões, Havik diz que Hanzo havia falado daquela maneira.Takeda Takahashi então se desespera e consegue se libertar do domínio de Shujinko e corre rumo a [Hanzo ferido. Havik diz para Takeda Takahashi se aproximar pois testemunharia o renascimento de Scorpion. Takeda Takahashi pergunta a Hanzo o que ele tinha que fazer e clama pela sua volta. Havik diz que ele não poderia falar muito com os dois pulmões estourados.Havik diz que também havia fogo em Takeda Takahashi também e o convida a se juntar a sua causa. Takeda Takahashi diz que preferia morrer do que servir a Havik. Havik então diz que poderia providenciar a morte do pequeno Shirai Ryu. Takeda Takahashi esperava que Hanzo deixasse o fogo do inferno tomar o controle e todos eles queimariam. Quase sem forças, Hanzo chama Takeda Takahashi e fala para o mesmo fugir. Takeda Takahashi chora e diz que os Shirai Ryu não fugiam, eles lutavam e Hanzo muitas vezes já havia se levantado. Takeda Takahashi pede para Hanzo lutar mas Hanzo "MORRE".... porém... Havik espera os "fogos de artifício" com Hanzo ensanguentado no chão mas nada acontecia e pergunta onde estava Scorpion.Takeda Takahashi diz que não havia Scorpion pois Hanzo sempre tomou suas próprias decisões mesmo quando serviu a Quan Chi. Ele havia escolhido a morte e Havik nunca iria controlá-lo. Havik começa a entender que Hanzo já era um "agente do caos" e diz para Takeda Takahashi fugir a menos que ele quisesse se juntar a Hanzo. Takeda Takahashi diz que não iria descançar até que o mesmo pague pelo que fez. Havik diz que esperaria anciosamente. Takeda Takahashi então parte do templo de Kang. Capítulo 26 Fujin diz que o Jinsei Chamber cuidaria de seus ferimentos e precisavam interceptar Raiden pois ele estava fora de si.Takeda Takahashi diz que a verdadeira ameaça não era Raiden e sim Havik. Raiden então parte para Shang Tsung's Island. Capítulo 27 thumb|left|Havik encontra Reiko na floresta.E então em uma floresta, Reiko, decide tomar a sua própria vida, pois se ele não pudesse reinar,não serviria.Então Reiko vê um homem (Havik) em sua direção, ele dizia para fazer pois aquele que perdia tudo, tinha tudo a ganhar, pois o mesmo abandonou seu reino e se aventurou pelo vazio seguindo uma profecia: "O Sangue de Reiko reina".Reiko pergunta quem era aquele homem.O mesmo dizia que se chamava Havik, o clérigo do caos.Havik diz que o sangue de Reiko iria reinar mas primeiro ele devia jorrar. Havik então perfura Reiko.Reiko diz que não morreria naquela floresta, pois Havik havia lhe dado uma amostra do poder do "Código de Sangue" e desde então tudo que ele fez foi por aquele momento, a profecia se realizaria.Ao lado de Mileena e Ermac, Kotal Kahn diz que talvez a profecia do mesmo seria verdadeira, talvez ele seria imortal, e talvez o sangue dele iria reinar mas como Havik tinha lhe dito, primeiro ele ia jorrar.Ermac,Kotal Kahn e Mileena atacam Reiko todos juntos de uma vez cortando perna,cabeça e orgãos do general.Reiko então "MORRE".Havik chega em Shang Tsung's Island e diz que aquilo devia ter doído em Reiko.Kotal Kahn diz para Havik que os jogos doentios do mesmo acabavam ali.Havik diz que não eram doentios e os mesmos não haviam respeito com ele e pelos deuses.Raiden então chega em Shang Tsung's Island eletrocutando todos ali com seus choques possuídos. Capítulo 28 Raiden então eletrocuta com seus choques possuídos, Johnny Cage,Kotal Kahn,Sonya Blade,Mileena,Ermac e todos ali presentes do lado oposto de Havik.Havik diz que já bastava e diz a Raiden que precisava de sangue mortal para o ritual mas não poderia ser de qualquer mortal.Havik diz que precisava de campeões, como Sonya Blade,Mileena,Johnny Cage e Kotal Kahn.Havik diz para os soldados do Red Dragon levar o corpo de Reiko para ser ressussitado em Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits,pede para que levem os campeões para Throne Room e prender Outworlders e tarkatans vindos na masmorra.Enquanto os soldados levam Mileena,Kotal Kahn e os outros, D'Vorah começa a se regenerar na areia.Havik diz que já possuia os sete Kamidogus graças a Raiden e os campeões também. Presa e sem poder fazer nada,Sonya Blade escuta.Havik então v}e Sonya Blade lutando até a sua última gota de sangue para tentar sair da drenagem.Após drenar muito do sangue de Ermac,Kotal Kahn,Mileena,Johnny Cage e Sonya Blade,Havik diz que o sangue dos campeões era o seu sacrifício.Reiko então é "RESSUSSITADO" e senta-se no trono de Shang Tsung em Throne Room.Havik diz ele seria o receptáculo sob a visão de Cassie Cage,Jacqui Briggs e Raiden e então eles poderiam libertar um deus.Havik diz que Cassie Cage clamou por Sonya Blade enquanto estava presa e quando a cerimônia acabasse, Sonya Blade iria fazer o mesmo.Havik dá a taça cheia de sangue para Reiko e pede para que o mesmo cumpra seu destino bebendo do sangue dos campeões.Reiko diz que agora ele era um deus e bebe do sangue dos campeões.Reiko diz a Havik que estava pronto.Havik então fala que podia já ser declarado o ritual.Havik,Jacqui Briggs,Cassie Cage e Raiden perfuram Reiko com todas as sete adagas do Kamidogu e Havik diz que "O SANGUE DE REIKO REINA".Sonya Blade,Kotal Kahn,Mileena e Johnny Cage observam amarrados o ritual de Reiko.Reiko é movido pelas adagas no ar e senta no trono novamente.Reiko então pega Havik pelo pescoço e diz que já morreu o bastante por hoje mas para a ascenção do deus do sangue, outros deveriam morrer em nome de Reiko. Reiko então falava como um verdadeiro deus de sangue.Sonya Blade,Kotal Kahn,Johnny Cage ,Ermac e Mileena continuavam a serem drenados. Capítulo 29 Reiko desce do trono e diz que sempre imaginava que o poder o rejuveneceria mas ao contrário ele se sentia thumb|left|Reiko ataca Havik.mais velho, mais ancestral, como se houvesse um deus primordial preso dentro do mesmo durante todo esse tempo.Reiko então olha para Mileena,Kotal Kahn,Ermac,Johnny Cage e Sonya Blade sendo drenados.Reiko então diz que isso estava rastejando pelas paredes de seu peito, faminto por tributo.Raiden,Cassie Cage,Jacqui Briggs e Havik o observam.Reiko então diz que era o tributo para o deus de sangue.Havik diz que o "senhor" deles recém imortalizado devia estar ancioso por um sacrifício mortal.As vestimentas de Reiko mudam e seu poder de sangue aumenta cada vez mais sendo aguardado por Cassie Cage,Jacqui Briggs e Raiden.Reiko não sabia por onde começar.Começar por vingança a aqueles aspirantes a reis que falharam em reconhecer a sua glória absoluta (Kotal Kahn e Mileena), ou começar com um ataque preventivo contra guerreiros que poderiam negar sua reivindicação a Earthrealm (Sonya Blade e Johnny Cage) ou ainda uma thumb|Havik invoca o Amuleto de Shinnok da mente de Reiko.terceira opção mas é interrompido por Havik.Havik diz para Reiko o perdoar pois os campeões tinham outras utilidades.O que Cassie Cage não conseguiu fazer ainda, sua família já havia conseguido pois Johnny Cage e Sonya Blade eram fundamentais para o estudo de Havik sobre a energia verde de suas almas.Havik também diz que os Outworlders tem maus hábitos de rejeitarem a autoridade mas ninguém ousaria rejeitá-los,ou até mesmo executar seus inimigos ao trono em praça pública (Mileena e Kotal Kahn).Havik diz que sabia que Reiko exigiria um tributo então ele se preparou.Havik manda trazer os tarkatans prisioneiros para Reiko.Havik diz que aqueles eram os tarkatans capturados durante a luta na praia e foram capturados quando Reiko se "recompunha".Reiko pergunta quantos tarkatans haviam sido capturados.Havik diz que era um total de cem na masmorra.Reiko diz que era excelente.Um tarkatan gospe em Reiko.Reiko diz que selvagens como ele eram incapazes de reconhecer um deus.O tarkatan responde a Reiko que deus ou não ele era um traidor da verdadeira imperatriz Mileena.Sem deixá-lo acabar,Reiko mata o tarkatan e pede a Havik que traga o resto dos prisioneiros para ele e o sacrifício deles despertariam a cobiça dos Elder Gods.No navio,Kintaro e os shokans viam a explosão do poder de Reiko em Shang Tsung’s Island.Kintaro pergunta o que foi a explosão que ele viu e um shokan não sabe dizer o que era.Kintaro diz que era a primeira atividade na ilha desde que levaram Kotal Kahn e os prisioneiros da praia.Kintaro então pede que mandem os batedores mas um shokan recusa ir contra as ordens da rainha Sheeva.Kintaro diz que as ordens da rainha Sheeva eram não lutar e batedores não lutavam e sim observavam e se chegassem a lutar,eles teriam que saber, o que Havik tinha libertado na ilha.Reiko havia comido todos os prisioneiros tarkatans e pedia mais prisioneiros para o tributo.Havik lamenta dizendo que não havia mais nenhum prisioneiro, pois Reiko havia acabado de sacrificar cem prisioneiros mortais de uma só vez.Cassie Cage,Raiden e Jacqui Briggs observam.Reiko com um olhar faminto de sangue diz que ainda tinha fome de tributo.Havik pede que o mesmo tenha pasciência pois era necessário.Reiko então diz para o clérigo parar de falar e o ataca contra a parede perguntando o que o mesmo havia feito com ele. Havik pergunta ao “seu senhor” o que havia acontecido.Reiko diz que Havik havia lhe falado tudo sobre o poder mas não sobre a dor pois a fome de tributo o consumia por dentro e pergunta o que poderia fazer um deus sofrer tanto.Havik pergunta se doía.Reiko então responde que estava lhe dilacerando aquela dor e o mesmo começa a atacar-se próprio ficando com sua caixa toráxica a mostra.Cassie Cage,Jacqui Briggs e Raiden respondem juntos que com um grande poder vem um grande sofrimento. Isso era o ”CÓDIGO DE SANGUE”..Reiko começa a atacar seus próprios órgãos e pedia ajuda para poder parar.Reiko entra em desespero e começa a se desfazer.Havik então se volta contra Reiko dizendo que “ o seu senhor” jamais foi digno de ser um deus e seu propósito era nada mais que ser um receptáculo para um verdadeiro deus.Reiko cai se no chão.Havik começa a arrancar o crânio de Reiko dizendo que a semente para isso estava em sua brilhante mente,cheia de surpresas.Havik então mata Reiko e o mesmo morre pela SEGUNDA VEZ.Havik olha para o que achou dentro da mente de Reiko e talvez os convidados do clérigo podiam lhe confirmar com exatidão.Havik deduz que já tinha acabado de invocar algo tão precioso. Ao lado de Raiden,Cassie Cage e Jacqui Briggs,Havik então diz que eles tinham invocado o Amuleto de Shinnok. Capítulo 30 Havik diz ao lado de Cassie Cage e Jacqui Briggs que Raiden e os Elder Gods acharam que poderiam thumb|left|Havik e o amuleto.esconder o Amuleto de Shinnok mas o amuleto se recusava a ficar thumbescondido igualmente Sonya Blade,Johnny Cage,Mileena,Kotal Kahn e Ermac.Do lado de fora, shokans espionavam Havik. De repente, Havik os ataca com o amuleto criando uma explosão.Havik pergunta aos shokans o que eles achavam daquela demonstração.Havik deduz que eles deveriam ser batedores e não entendia a razão da rainha Sheeva.Havik então fala que se a rainha Sheeva quisesse mais informações, então não a deixaria esperar.No navio,Sheeva se irrita com um shokan dizendo que o mesmo era irresponsável. O Shokan diz que para tomar uma decisão mais adequada, eles precisavam de informações.Sheeva diz que para manter sua “coroa”, era preciso lealdade entre os seus generais, pois se não tivessem perdido tantos shokans na batalha contra Z’Unkahrah,o castigo para aquele shokan seria a própria morte. Rapidamente, o shokan interfere Sheeva dizendo que o navio dos batedores estava voltando porém com todos eles mortos.Sheeva diz que a culpa daquilo tudo era de Kintaro.Sheeva pergunta o que estava acontecendo na praia. Um shokan responde que havia um homem segurando um objeto brilhante que ficava cada vez mais forte.Então um raio forte atinge o navio dos shokans e Sheeva diz para se prepararem para o grande impacto. O navio explode.Havik diz que Sheeva talvez tenha entendido a sua mensagem e seria perfeito se o navio tivesse carregado de explosivos.Cassie Cage e Jacqui Briggs comemoram a explosão com Havik, ainda possuídas pelo Código de Sangue. Os shokans estavam afundando em meio ao mar, principalmente Kintaro, o qual não sabia nadar.Sheeva alcança Kintaro em meio ao mar e pede para o mesmo se acalmar pois do contrário ela não poderia o ajudar.Kintaro diz sentir muito pelo acontecido e de agora em diante viveria pelas ordens de Sheeva.Sheeva diz que era bom Kintaro não se esquecer pois quando eles chegassem a praia, ela ordenaria que o mesmo lutasse. Sheeva nada com Kintaro até a praia.Sob a posse do amuleto, Havik diz que Reiko tinha um talento e que poucas palavras e ambições foram suficientemente para transformar o general em um escravo.Havik ordena Raiden,Cassie Cage e Jacqui Briggs a possuírem com a adaga todos os outros ali presentes.Havik diz ao olhar para Kotal Kahn que os campeões também tinham as mesmas desilusões,uma crença de uma história escrita por indivíduos poderosos como eles,pois nenhum mortal ou campeão podia mudar o rumo da história,ela era conduzida por coisas maiores que isso.Raiden e Jacqui Briggs curvam as adagas para possuir Mileena e Johnny Cage.Havik diz a Kotal Kahn que era o caos pois quando eles pensaram que derrotaram Shinnok e Netherrealm, pensaram que podiam impor a ordem.Para Havik, era um absurdo e eles aprenderiam que a ordem não pode resistir ao caos.Havik impunha a lança para possuir Kotal Kahn enquanto Cassie Cage possui Sonya Blade e Raiden com Mileena.Jacqui Briggs então rapidamente possui Johnny Cage também.Após serem possuidos pelo Código de Sangue, Kotal Kahn diz que o caos não tinha imperador,Mileena diz que todo trono é uma jaula,Sonya Blade diz que ordem é morte e Johnny Cage que não existem heróis.Havik então diz que era por isso que eles deveriam destruir Netherrealm, o grande mal e era ai que Ermac auxiliaria pois as barreiras cósmicas de Raiden isolam Netherrealm mas também protegia e com as muitas almas de Ermac, junto do Amuleto de Shinnok , eles poderiam passar direto. Então Havik coloca o amuleto para fazer conexão com as muitas almas de Ermac, porém um corda agarra o braço de Havik quebrando-o e jogando o amuleto para longe.Takeda Takahashi diz que Havik precisaria de uma nova mão,pois ele havia andado muito ocupado. Gameplay Movimentos Especiais MKD/MKU/MKA *'Torso Spin': Havik gira seu torso, usando seus braços para atacar o oponente. (MK:D, MK:U, MK:A) *'Diving Corpse': Havik mergulha debaixo do oponente , jogando ele/ela no ar. (MK:D, MK:U, MK:A) *'Crackling Legs Projectile': Se abaixando até as juntas dos joelhos, Havik manda um projétil de suas mãos, que acerta as pernas do oponente. (MK:D, MK:U, MK:A) *'Head Snap': Havik torce seu pescoço, e o retorna para o local original. Isso aumenta vida. (MK:D, MK:U, MK:A) *'Corpse Taunt': Havik Se joga no chão, encostando as pernas nas costas e retorna a posição anterior. Isso também aumenta vida. (MK:D, MK:U, MK:A) Curiosidades *[[Ficheiro:HAA.jpg|thumb|Curiosamente aparece uma estatua em Mortal Kombat: O Filme muita parecida com Havik]]Originalmente, Havik foi feito para ser uma roupa alternativa de Noob Saibot, e seu nome iria ser "Skab". *Quando Havik é jogado da arena Sky Temple em Mortal Kombat: Deception, Havik pára de gritar durante a queda e diz: "Man, this is gonna suck!" (Cara, isso não vai prestar!),antes de bater no solo e explodir. Em Armageddon, é Taven quem diz essa frase. *Havik faz uma aparição cameo em Mortal Kombat (2011) no final de Noob Saibot no modo Arcade, onde é revelado que ele fez um pacto secreto com Havik para abrir um portal para Netherrealm. Com isso, ele pegou de surpresa as forças do Caos e sobrecarregou Shinnok, Quan Chi e Brotherhood of Shadow. Ciente que seu trabalho foi feito (que o caos foi alcançado) Havik retorna a Chaosrealm permitindo que Noob Saibot assuma o controle de Netherrealm. Esta poderia ser uma referência às suas origens como uma roupa alternativa para ele. Isso também pode confirmar a presença de Havik para os próximos jogos. *Em Mortal Kombat X (Comics) , Havik é o principal agente do "Código de Sangue" de Nitara. Galeria Havik 1.png Havik 2.jpg Havik dies.JPG Havik.jpg Havikmask.gif Categoria:Chaosrealmer Categoria:Personagens maus Categoria:Mortal Kombat Deception personagens